Origa:Promise
- в исполнении Origa. Начинаясь, новый день оставляет на постели твою тень До вечера Исчезаешь до восьми с пересадкой на метро и на такси До вечера Совещание с утра, деловая встреча, конференция До вечера Привыкаю я к твоим звонкам, извинениям и опозданиям До вечера C тобой на облака улетать хотела я на свидания Но поманить меня, от тебя я слышу лишь Обещания, обещания, обещания.. Только обещания, обещания, обещания.. Ты цветы приносишь мне, извиняясь поцелуем на руке до вечера И с твоим приходом в дом оживает молчаливый телефон до вечера Расписания блокнот у тебя забит на десять дней вперёд до вечера И опять компьютерный экран не оставит места для семейных драм До вечера C тобой на облака улетать хотела я на свидания Но поманить меня, от тебя я слышу лишь Обещания, обещания, обещания.. Только обещания, обещания, обещания.. Утро принесёт рассвет, повторяя новый день как целый век До вечера Только в хаосе рутинных дней остаюсь я снова пленницей твоей До вечера На минуту взгляд бы твой поймать, чтобы вновь тебе сказать... C тобой на облака улетать хотела я на свидания Но поманить меня, от тебя я слышу лишь Обещания C тобой на облака улетать хотела я на свидания Но поманить меня, от тебя я слышу лишь Обещания, обещания, oбещания.. Только обещания, обещания, обещания.. Дa, обещания, обещания.. Только обещания, обещания, обещания.. Oбещания, обещания.. Только обещания, обещания, обещания.. Russian Romanization Nachinayas', novyi den' ostavlyaet na posteli tvoyu ten' Do vechera Ischezaesh' do vos'mi s peresadkoi na metro i na taksi Do vechera Soveschanie s utra, delovaya vstrecha, konferenciya Do vechera Privykayu ya k tvoim zvonkam, izvineniyam i opozdaniyam Do vechera S toboy na oblaka uletat' hotela ya na svidaniya No pomanit' menya, ot tebya ya slyshu lish' Obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Tol'ko obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Ty cvety prinosish' mne, izvinyayas' poceluem na ruke do vechera I s tvoim prihodom v dom ozhivaet molchalivyi telefon do vechera Raspisaniya bloknot u tebya zabit na desyat' dnei vperyod do vechera I opyat' komp'juternyi ekran ne ostavit mesta dlya semeinyh dram Do vechera C toboy na oblaka uletat' hotela ja na svidaniya No pomanit' menya, ot tebya ya slyshu lish' Obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Tol'ko obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Utro prinesyot rassvet, povtoryaya novyi den' kak celyi vek Do vechera Tol'ko v haose rutinnyh dnei ostayus' ya snova plennicei tvoei Do vechera Na minutu vzglyad by tvoi pojmat', chtoby vnov' tebe skazat'... S toboy na oblaka uletat' hotela ya na svidaniya No pomanit' menya, ot tebya ya slyshu lish' Obeschaniya S toboy na oblaka uletat' hotela ya na svidaniya No pomanit' menya, ot tebya ya slyshu lish' Obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Tol'ko obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Da, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Tol'ko obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Obeschaniya, obeschaniya.. Tol'ko obeschaniya, obeschaniya, obeschaniya English A new day comes and keeps your shadow on the bed until evening You diappear until eight PM taking the metro and taxis, until evening Meetings in the morning, business meetings and conferences until evening I get used to your telephone calls, apologies and delays until evening I wanted to fly to the clouds with you for dates But to beckon me is only the promise that I hear from you Promises, promises, promises Only promises You bring me flowers and make excuses, kissing my hand, until evening And when you come home the silent telephone revives until evening Your notebook and timetable are full for the next ten days until evening And again the computer screen doesn't leave any time for family dramas until evening I wanted to fly to the clouds with you for dates But to beckon me is only the promise that I hear from you Promises, promises, promises Only promises Morning will bring the sunrise repeating a new day, like an entire century, until evening Only in the chaos of the daily routrine I stay to be your captive until evening If only I could catch your glance, I would tell you again... I wanted to fly to the clouds with you for dates But to beckon me is only the promise that I hear from you I wanted to fly to the clouds with you for dates But to beckon me is only the promise that I hear from you Promises, promises, promises Only promises Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Origa Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Origa:Promise Категория:Исполнители на O Категория:Песни на P